And Then There Were Four
by VV the wise girl
Summary: What would happen if James Sirius sends him and Lily Luna back in time to when the Maunders, Lily and Severus were in their 5th year? Seconds before Snape called Lily a mudblood? How will this effect the future? And will Lily be willing to sacrifice her best friend and eventually her life for the sake of it? (Rated T for minor swearing)
1. Prologue

**And Then There Were Four **

**hey guys this is my new story "and then there were four"**

**I hope you like it! and please dont forget to leave a review!**

**And I think I was the first person to write something like this but I'm not sure so PLEASE dont leave an angry review saying that i ripped off another writers idea **

***NOTE: in this story James II looks like James I and Lily II look like Lily I**

**prologue**

* * *

"JAMES SIRUIS POTTER THIS ISNT FUNNY, GIVE YOUR AUNT HER TIME-TURNER BACK!"

10-year-old James Potter could practically feel the anger coming from his mothers voice, so he quickly ducked into his little sisters bedroom

"GET. OUT. NOW!" _wow _thought James _my sister got her lungs from our mom as well as her hair_

"Geez you people sure go to extreme lengthens to make me feel loved." he said sarcastically

"Well do something lovable and _then _we'll see." Lily sneered, crossing her arms

"If you dont come out from wherever your hiding 'right now'

I wont let you get on the Hogwarts express this September!" he could hear his mom stomping around the house

James turned to his sister, "Shes bluffing...right?"

she shrugged, "not sure but I wouldn't want to find out the hard way"

"Eh ill believe it when I see it" he stated "Wait! do you think I should try go forward in time to when I'm _already _at Hogwarts? So then I dont have to wait?" i asked,

"Hmmmm, let me think about that. NO!"

"Honestly, whats the worst that could happen?" James asked

"You get us killed." she said in compleat seriousness

But it was too late because he had already started to spin the small hourglass

* * *

**I know that was very short but it was just the prologue so dont worry! and if I'm lucky ill have enough time to write the next chapter today**

**XOXOXOXO,**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm really sorry that I didn't get to updated yesterday but I ended up falling asleep on my computer. So anyway heres chapter one and thank you so much for whoever followed and added it to their favorites because I honestly didn't think that anyone would read it. Oh and i know that I changed POV quiet a bit but don't worry I don't usually do that **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will :( **

**Third Person POV**

The first thing James noticed was the huge castle

"Lily" he said slowly "I think that we're somehow at Hogwarts."

"No duh, isn't that were you wanted to go?" she replied coldly, I guess its safe to say that 8-year-olds do NOT enjoy being pulled through time against their will

"Yeah but I didn't expect to see our parents have a "lets see who can scream the loudest' match in front of the Lake" Said James, jabbing his thumb to the redhead and black-haired teenagers

Lily started to whimper "James, we did we go back in time? and where's the Time-Turner?"

James had barely noticed that they no longer had the gold-chain around their necks anymore

"I don't know" he said, starting to get worried himself. Then both kids turned to each other, nodded, and ran towards their parents

**Lily I POV**

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus." said Potter

"I-" Severus was about to say something but then a first-year boy ran over him and jumped into my arms

"Oh mum thank Merlin your here! I'm SO sorry I didn't mean to come back in time i just meant to go forward to September so that i wouldn't have to wait so long to go to Hogwarts. Please forgive me? And can I still _go_ to Hogwarts? And could you not tell dad? He'd flip out and give me a huge lecture? Why are you fighting with dad? Oh and who's the greasy haired boy? he looks like a real git." the child managed to say this all in one breath

Then Severus walked over to them and all-too-calmly said "Lily, why is a mini Potter hugging you and claiming that your his mother?"

"Lily? but your over there!" he exclaimed, pointing to an even younger girl,that was arguing with James

I needed to figure about what the bloody hell was going on so I took the boy's hand and lead him towards the pair

**James I POV**

I was in the middle of embarrassing ol' Snivellus when I got attacked by a mob of red hair

"Daddy!" a small girl jumped on to me "James took aunt Hermione's time-turner and sent us back in time! Can I have his room after you kill him? It's so much bigger than mine and that's really unfair because he doest even use his room! He just practices Quidditch outside!"

I then slowly put the girl back on the ground and just stared at her in confusion

"Uh no offense, but who _are_ you?"

The girl put her hands on her hips "Lily? You're daughter? Ring a bell?"

"Um sure let's go talk to mommy, okay?" I tried to acted cheerful and in control of the situation as I led the girl over to the 'real' Lily. I could hear Sirius snickering behind me

"Does this _belong_ to you" Lily said, narrowing her eyes as she presented me a first-year that looked exactly like me (Which was exceedingly handsome)

"Not that I know of, but apparently _you_ just called me 'Daddy'" I pointed to the girl, that was staring at me and Evans in confusion, "And said something about a James that stole a Time-turner, whatever that is, and went back in time. So my best guess is that you finally admitted your love for me and we lived happily ever after and had two kids!" I grinned at her, trying to make the most out of the situation

Then I turned to the boy "Are you any good at Qudditch? Because if you're not then we're disowning you."

"Duh dad, how could I not be? Half the family has been on the Qudditch team!"

"Awesome! Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah, Al. He's older than Lily but younger than me." this was great, I had always imagined me and Lily with a big family, though since these kids were pretty young I think that we could go for three more

"JAMES POTTER THIS IS NOT AWESOME! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO THESE KIDS ARE." Evans' face was as red as her hair, then Snivellus but his arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down, the idea of him touching her was enough to make me want to vomit

"Yes Potter, you have no proof that these _things_ are yours." said the greasy haired git

"Sev, please." said Lily, her tone softening and her face turning back to its natural color "There still just kids."

"Wait" said the _other_ Lily, her voice trembling "You really don't know who we are?" Lily I shook her head sadly.

Then Lily II took this as her queue to open her mouth as far as she could and let out a shriek so loud that my ears might have permanent damage, and it wouldn't stop it just kept going and going, because apparently people in the future did have to breath as much as we did

"Whats it doing?!" I tried to shout over the noise "How do we make it stop!?" I directed my question towards James II and Lily I. Then Lily seemed to go into mom-mode because she suddenly seemed to know exactly what to do

"Remus! You love chocolate don't you? Do you have any chocolate frogs?" she yelled. and Mooney, who was usually annoyingly protective of his chocolate forked some over. Probably because his special hearing couldn't be making the screams sound any more pleasant.

When Lily got the chocolate she quickly handed it over to her clone. Who bit into it and stared at us innocently as if she didn't just try to kill us with the sonic waves coming out of her mouth

"How did you know to do that?" asked Sirius

Lily blushed at this "I used to do the same thing as a kid..." she trailed off at the end

"AHA proof that they _are_ our kids!" I said, dancing around a bit before Sirius smacked me upside the head

Lily buried her head in her hands for a count of three seconds before coming up and saying "We're just wasting time here, lets just go over to Dumbledore's Office." she sighed, but I noticed how she didn't deny it again

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this was another short chapter but I really wanted to update today since I didn't have time yesterday so I just stopped it there. Hopefully though I might be able to update again today or tomorrow. But really over-all i didn't really like this chapter it just seemed too fast-paced and it had way to much dialogue, sadly that's the best i can do right now. But don't worry it'll get better as the plot builds up**

***if a lot of the i's in this chapter are lower-case it's 'cause for some reason my computer isn't changing it automatically any more and I'm just trying my best to fix them all as I go along **

**See ya next time,**

**VV The Wise Girl **


End file.
